You really struck a chord with me
by the-unnatural-Mango
Summary: Brandon Stark and Meera reed are aspiring artists admitted to the most pristine performing arts school, these two only had study and glory in mind, but they struck a chord with each other, at first it's a pianissimo but slowly becomes a crescendo. Modern AU that takes place in the United States, Brandon Stark X Meera Reed, I do not own any characters and songs mentioned here.
1. Orientation Day (Bran POV)

**Orientation day**

 **Bran**

Ever since the plane touchdown I couldn't keep my eyes off my s surroundings, don't get me wrong I am aware of my surroundings but living in Elk for 16 years you really have no need to pay attention as intensely as the first 12 years I'd say. But this is my first out of Elk, I've never see the city so big, come to think of it I'm not even in the city yet I'm still let the airport with my mother. We just got through the security checkpoint with our bags and to try to get a cab now. These buildings seem to have touched the sky, if I was still my brother Rickon's age I'd think they went past the clouds, everything so different city air just fills my lungs… It's not a pleasant smell I will tell you that right now but it's new, thick even. I think the air is trying to figure out what it wants to be, summer is that its end the heat still lingers, but the breeze is like sharp glass against my skin, cold, that lets me know winter is coming.

"Brandon get in we're going to be late for your orientation" said my mother as she motioned her hands to urge me to get in the cab. I put my bags in the trunk and got in the back with my mother, I was just in awe of my surroundings but something seem to concern mother.

"Brandon"

"Yeah mom?"

"Can you not worry so much, you make a face when you worry"

"I'm not worried" I said nervously looking down at my feet

"Brandon I can tell when you're lying, you look down at your feet"

"I'm just…worried I won't fit in, or live up to their impossible…" I was abruptly interrupted

"I want you to know, that were all so proud of you. To think that you're almost a man now, it seems like yesterday I walked in on you singing twinkle twinkle little star in the bathroom when you were six"

"Mom!" Covering my face in embarrassment, I heard the taxi driver laugh a little.

"You're a great singer is all I'm trying to say. I know you're going to do great, I just need you to stop worrying and believe in yourself as clichéd as that sounds"

"Sorry to butt it in his private family matter, but I listen to your mother. You seem like a bright young man with the world waiting to give itself to you" said the taxi driver's eyes looking into the rearview mirror to make contact with my eyes.

"Thank you Mr…. I'm sorry I didn't quite catch your name"

"Seaworth, Davos. You can just call me Davos if you like" he said in a respectful way, he was a balding man with a small graybeard I was mixed with a little black, I can guess his age but I would say around late 40s. "You know very few people get into that school, in fact one of the hardest musical schools to get into on the East Coast, great programs and a lot of fame to it your name will be known in no time"

"Thank you Davos"

"No problem young man, but here's your stop"

Me my mother both said are thank you and got our suitcases from the back, the school's front looked like an old cathedral on both sides of the staircase there were two great lions, everything seemed so well detailed you can see every grove on the lion almost was like they had real lions posted right out of the school standing guard. The doors were made out of the sleek wood, they appeared ancient but opening there was not a single Creek just a rush of air greeting us as we open the doors.

The lights were numerous, a slight yellow orange tint was given off by them, if I didn't know it I would say it was light by candles. It looked so old but new…wait that's not a good way to describe it…oh I got it, it's what a castle would look like at its height. The tiles were black and white like a chess board, each shining beautifully, it look clean enough to eat off of, at the center of the room was a bald man sitting behind a desk typing away at a key board looking uninterested.

Before we said a word

"Orientation is the first hall on the left, and my name is Varys, and I'm the receptionist"

"How did yo.." my mother said intrigued

"Know what you were going to ask? Everyone's been asking that same question all day today, and they haven't given me my little plak yet to I can just point to it without repeating myself. "

Straight to the point… I like him already, a little rough around the edges, but he seems like a nice guy. I can't seem to say my mother thinks the same, she doesn't like being interrupted. But we made our way to the location when the orientation tour was about to begin, I was consumed by the artwork that was around me and getting lost in my reflection on the floor, how can one floor be so clean.

Suddenly without realizing it I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry I just didn't see," saying my apologizes while helping get some of the things they dropped on the floor and giving it to them, I saw her face when we both got up.

"It's okay really"

She was slim, I'd say five foot one, porcelain skin, brown curly hair that went down to her shoulders, and piercing green eyes, granted they weren't that light green but I've never seen eyes like hers before, green…yeah that's rare where I come from.

"Can I help you?"

Why she saying that? Am I staring, shit I'm staring. Don't make this awkward.

"Hello, anyone there?!"

Already too late, nice Brandon.

"Yeah…sorry was all I was… sorry I didn't see where I was going, so sorry" Walk the other way Brandon there's no shame leaving now, did you just bow…oh gods Brandon! What's up with us, go just get lost in the crowd.

"There you are, I lost you in this large crowd. Are you alright you're cheeks are all red"

"I'm fine I just bumped into someone"  
"You know them?"

"No, just an awkward moment"

"I see"

There was a brief silence, between us which was interrupted by a tall slender man coming down the stairs, he had broad shoulders, side burns, wearing a deep crimson dress pants, coat, and a golden tie, he looks like a commander, and I'd say he's in his fifties. He marched down the stairs, each clack from his boot gaining an eye in his direction and a voice to abruptly die, his mere presence commanded attention. He reached the fifth step from the bottom, he cleared his throat and looked at everyone in the audience.

"Good morning, my name is Tywin Lanister. Many of you may now me as the head master of this great institution that's been in my family since my great, great grandfather Lan Lanister. Some of you may know me as the owner of golden lion records, or the many compositions I made in my youth, most famously the 'rains of Castemere', and if you dig far enough a couple of my tracks I made in my years at Kent state"

He cleared his throat again

"None of the matters, it only matters why you are here. I see a sea of young hopeful faces with aspirations of fame and fortune, here at the Lanister school for the performing arts we are here to bring out your best, taking your potential as a mark to surpass. But we cannot help you reach that dream if you do not cooperate with us, ultimately, success or failure is up to you, and only you."

He calmly turned around and climbed ten steps to a platform that lead to two separate stair cases, one going left and one going right. He faced us again and said, "Males to the right, females to the left."

I said my goodbyes to my mom, a silent hug that lasted seconds but felt longer with the tears of my mother that touched my cheek. I got the suitcase she held in her hands, almost had to pry it out of her hands or maybe I just didn't want her to go just yet and I didn't pull hard enough.

With a lump in my throat, " I-I'll miss yo-u mom" trying to hold back the tears

" I'll miss you to-o sweetie, I-I'll tell A-rya that you got here safe"

"Don't forget the rest of them too mom," I chuckled to lighted the mood

"I won't, don't forget to Skype us when you can"

"I won't" I kissed her on the cheek and made my way up the steps and as soon as I did I heard my mother say, "you're a sweet boy Brandon Stark, quick to laugh and smile to lighten the mood, and easy to love. Never forget that." I blew a kiss and signed 'I love you and the family' and went on my way.

Going up the right stair case I was greeted by a tall man, with curled hair the color of beaten gold. He was in peak physical condition, with green eyes; his voice was strong but not entirely captivating like Tywin but he seemed to be related somehow…can't quite place my finger on it but there's something oddly similar about them both.

"Alright lads I'll be your counselor of sorts, but mostly this dorms residential assistant, yes I know RA means to some campus cop, or fun police; but I assure you that's not the case. I'll make is simple for all of you, no drugs, no illegal shit, and no girls past curfew" wait, I thought there was a strict no girls policy in the male dorms?

"Some are thinking, 'but it says on the website that no girls could be allowed in these dorms period' yes but I make acceptations here and there if I like you and you generally don't get on my nerves." I hear some chuckling and doing ridicules handshakes in excitement.

"But with this crowd, I don't expect any girls. Except maybe for him," pointing at me, ruffling up my hair, this guy has a cruel sense of humor, everyone seemed to agree, laughing…I don't mind much.

"This is a school, not the Jersey Shore. Hooking up is a bonus not a goal, let your grades slip and you'll be let go from the school." The RA said.

Snapping his fingers and putting his right hand through his hair, "I almost forgot, My name is Jaime Lanister, you met my dad not to long ago. Yeah lot of Lanister at the school… who here is a singer?"

Me and a few other student raised our hands, "you'll be meeting my brother Tyrion, oh will you love him" he smirked and chuckled. "Alright, let's get you in your rooms. I like to see the diversity of roommates." What did he mean by that?

"Oh a tale of two cities for the first room, Brandon Stark from Elk, Wisconsin and Jojen reed from St. Martinsville, Louisiana; your keys are inside please make yourselves at home," he continued as he walked away from the door his voice slowly fading with each step; he kept rattling off quips and names. The group slowly distilled leaving only me and who I assume is Jojen, a boy of short stature five foot two I think, slim, wearing a green Lacoste shirt, blue jeans and some black vans.

"Nice to meet you Brandon," he walked closer to me hand outstretched to greet me, we shook hands, "nice to meet my roommate finally, at least I'm not stuck with some weirdo." He cocked his head in slight confusion, but it quickly turned to a smile briefly.

"We're gonna get along just fine Brandon Stark. Let's go see our roo shall we?"

"We shall," I opened the door after putting on of my suitcases down, we made our way through the polished wooden door, the entrance was a tight corridor but opened up to a more than spacious living room with a leather couch on the wall facing a TV stand that had on it a flat screen. The floor was made out of tile no pattern really just white tiles neatly polished and evenly spaced from each other.

"Wow this is really fancy, look here," Jojen seemed to be pulling something out of the corner, "oh man my grand pappy had a rocker like this before he passed, he passed in the chair but he did say it was the most comfortable place in the house…so I guess he went out comfortably, but this place looks nice is all"

"Yeah I agree this place feels like a five star hotel," he seems a bit odd but he's authentic, he's letting it all hang out there I didn't mind, I saw a door at the end of the living room on the left, "I think I found our room", I pointed to the door.

"Well let's go, last one in picks last!" He bolted in to the room, I soon followed with that same enthusiasm, but he was already sprawled on the nearest bed, luggage haphazardly thrown on the floor. "You look proud of yourself, comfy?"

"Yes sir, it's like I'm on a cloud. It's freaking ridiculous how soft how this bed is Stark"

"I bet, I'm just going to unpack first"

"Alright man, I'll guess I'll follow suit"

I start unpacking my suit cases, clothes, books, and some hygienic product… that sounds weird, by that I mean shampoo, conditioner, toothpaste, that whole deal. There were two dressers, one on each side of the room; I started to pack my clothes in them there was a brief silence that was broken by Jojen.

"So what's your talent?"

"Does embarrassment count as a talent?"

"A lack of embarrassment is the real talent. But what brings you here?"

"I've always loved to sing as a kid, and I want to make a career out of my love of singing"

"What do you like singing?"

"Depends, by myself maybe something that was on the radio for practice; depending on the holiday it maybe a carol or something from a crooner I guess. What brings you here?"

"Same, I love to sing. I'm more of an alternative guy, grunge rock, punk, but I got my stark in a church choir when I was young" We were facing each other while sitting on our beds, just small talk for the most of it but he broke the pleasant train of short fun stories with a question.

"You're worried aren't you?" he asked, you know if I didn't know he was a year under me I would have guessed that he was much older than me; he has a maturity most adults lack.

"Yeah I guess, you?"

"At first"

"What does that mean?"

"I have a philosophy. Everything is new for just ten seconds, the mind will adjust and accept the surroundings." He explained calmly, putting a plastic medical bottle full of pills on his nightstand"

"Um…what's that," half concerned that those weren't prescribed to him

"Relax, I take one of these a day to prevent seizures." He takes one pill out and swallows it, he brought his chin down to his chest and swallowed the pill like its nothing.

"How long did that take Brandon?"

"Three seconds…I guess"

"The first time I took this, it took fifteen seconds. Felt like an eternity, every time after it took roughly three seconds" he said, I'm guessing there's a point to this. "You and only you can say when those ten seconds start, I use that to not get nervous before any performance."

"So you take a been there done that mentality to life?"

"It's only new for ten seconds after all," he smirked.

"I guess you're right, has anyone ever tell you that you're oddly whimsical, and mature"

"I've been told about my maturity," he responded

I started setting up my laptop while Jojen took a shower; two messages appeared on my Skype. One from Arya, and one was from Robb, I was going to respond but the intercom came on and called the students to the main hall so they can take a tour of the school. I fixed myself up when Jojen left the bathroom to change his shoes; my hair is a bit of a mess so I just found the line on the left side of my hair where I part it to the right checking my hair is alright, may need a trim soon. I'm heading out the door with Jojen and making my way down stairs, I think I'm going to like it here.


	2. Orientation Day (Meera POV)

**Orientation Day**

 **Meera**

Getting in the cab was a mercy, I think the buildings help funnel the wind through the streets, and it's too cold for this time of the year; if it wasn't for my scarf tight around my throat and this hoodie I'd me more cold than I already am. This jacket does me no favors I swear I hope the schools monthly allowance is enough to pay for a better jacket, I think it's more of the wind that kills me; the air is cool it's the wind that makes my face feel like it's pressed against the ice.

"You don't feel cold?" I said to my younger brother who's sitting right next to me, he seems to be somewhere else mentally, philosophizing the world around him, the people, the buildings of red and grey lightly painted with the reddish orange sunrise, the pavement painting him a story in his head only he could understand.

"Ground control to Jojen Reed, come in Jojen Reed"

"It's major Reed to you ground control" this was his attempt at comedy, at least he's trying to loosen up, I swear sometimes it's hard to make this kid to laugh or even crack a smile.

"Slow your role, you haven't made the grade just yet" I replied, lightly tapping his shoulder with a left hook, "But seriously, you're not cold?"

"No ma'am, not really," he said earnestly while talking off his gloves and passing them to me. "Here you need them more than I do," he waved them in front of me to take them, his eyes moving from me to the gloves as to take them.

I took them and put them on, "Thanks… so you ready for this?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, you?" Jojen responded.

"Yeah, I'm always ready," I grinned with confidence, to be perfectly honest I'm a little worried because this is a prestigious institution and the fanciest place we went to was the theatre and church. Jojen has gotten over his nerves the minute our acceptance letters came in, I don't know how can someone get over being accepted to The Lanister School for Performing arts (TLSPA) but somehow he manages to do it, something about ten seconds; I don't know he's a weird kid.

"You know that hoodie isn't gonna cut it, right? Why didn't you think of packing your heavier jacket Meera?" Jojen said with some level of sternness, although you can't be too sure whether he was being serious or not because of his mostly from his odd maturity.

"I didn't think the beginning of fall was gonna be this bad, and the first allowance I receive Imma buy myself a heavy jacket," I said confidently until I saw a smile come over his face and a brief laugh slipped out of his mouth, "What's so funny."

"We're no longer in the south; you want to make an impression try to lose the vernacular" he said jokingly

"Don't have to be so rude about it," I said with a touch of anger, he had a point which made me more nervous about my time at TLSP but the way I see it, is that if it slips out here and there I don't think too many people would mind but if they do they can shove it they know where. I was going to make a joke about Jojen's seriousness but I was distracted by the song that was playing in the background. From the radio we both heard the around the end of it.

 _Ground Control to Major Tom your circuit's dead, there's something wrong can you hear me, Major Tom?_

"Wait I know that song," said Jojen, elation spread across his face.

"Space oddity," said the cab driver "I was your age the first time I heard it, but I first heard it on the TV the day before the moon landing." The driver looked in the rear view mirror.

"That's something, isn't it. What's your name taxi driver man," Jojen said trying to be cool.

"Davos, and yeah it was something almost missed the moon landing because of it. It aired near 7:30 and yeah I know that sounds early to you kids but back then TV just stopped around nine and working in 100 degree weather all day from five A.M to Six really takes it out of you."

"Not to sound rude but you kinda are dating yourself," Jojen said, I punched him in the shoulder to teach him some manners, but Davos seemed not to mind, he even laughed hard; good thing we are at a stop light we might have crashed if we weren't.

"It's quit alright really, I'm glad I made it this long; surprised really." He raised his hand and reveal to us that he had four of his five finger tips were cut off. "Mechanical accident, they said I was lucky and I took it to heart. Try not to damage your brothers arm, if that's where his talent comes from"

"It's his voice, that's why I go below the throat" I responded playfully

"What about you little miss?"

"I play the violin, and how did you know we were talented?"

"For one I'm familiar with the address you gave me, two his yelp was impeccable," he chuckled, I laughed a little as well. Before we knew it we were at the door steps of our new school, our new home. We got out of the cab with our bags in hand, as Davos was about to pull off, "will we be seeing you again?"

"Most likely, I work this route seven days a week I've seen students come and go. Very lucrative, you see that," he pointed to a camera on the lion on the right.

"Yeah" I replied

"That camera captures my license plate, the school pays for the students rides to the school. They picked me specifically because I'm safe and I'm good at navigating this city." He said confidently, "I need to go miss Reed, good luck I need to go back to the air port, more students, more money," with that he waved us goodbye and drove away.

Jojen and I made it up the steps, went through the door, I nearly messed myself. I saw the expression on Jojen's face and I knew he was taken aback by all of it, the stained glass windows were filtering the reddish light through red and golden sigil of the school, whose words are. Hear me roar. The room was filled with the clacking of church shoes, oo's and ahhh's, oddly enough one of those came from Jojen.

"I thought you got over it within ten seconds," I said jokingly

"I…I just. Taken aback, weirwood trees are one thing…this is a castle" he said mouth practically open, looking around like a kid in the Wonka factory near to tears. "Is this what your castle looked like?"

"What castle?" I asked

"Don't girls usually play princess with a castle encompassing them, waiting for their night or prince" he replied

"I never was a princess in my fantasies," I replied fighting the urge to leave him in the crowd

"What were you then?" his voice slithered as we did to through the crowd

"A wanderer, always off to some exciting place I learned in class that day. Away from Martinsville, in my mind I've been everywhere". I reminisced all the times I would pray to leave my boring town with the same old same old, with that comment we followed the rest of the group to the room where we will start orientation. Two hours passed us by, nothing to do just looking at the art around us wondering when it will all start, the guy at the desk took many names down and clicked away at the computer as fast as he possibly could, then it hit me. Well someone bumped into me; I dropped my violin case and other suitcase in hand.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see where I was going, so, so sorry. Here let me help." Said a soft voice, when I looked it was a boy taller than me, he had dark auburn hair almost brown but not quite; his skin is a light peach, his hair is a little messy but not that long so it really didn't matter. He was picking up my stuff while I try to tell him it's fine and that I can get it for myself, still isn't gonna save him from the ass beating soon to follow.

He gets up and gives me my stuff, his hands are soft, he lifts his head to meet my eyes; he has a concerned look on his face…his eyes are a blue, vibrant and strange, very expressive. They're interesting if I'm being half truthful right now, hypnotic at full honesty, I have reconsidered the ass beating I was thinking of giving out… why is he staring at me, do I have something on my face… his expression is confused with a hint of finding treasure.

"Can I help you?" I asked half annoyed, this kid better say something, at least he knows this is awkward right? I mean red is starting to take his cheeks, it seem to hit him that there's something off about this interaction.

"Yeah…sorry was all I was… sorry I didn't see where I was going, so sorry" the boy said, and…bowed in my direction… am I…what the hell just happened, he turns away and speed walked away into the crowd towards a woman with auburn hair. What the hell just seriously happened, what did I have on my face that intrigued him so much.

"What happened to you?" said Jojen as he walked towards me from the crowd, "your cheeks are all red"

He's screwing with me, I pulled out my phone and put on the selfie camera to see if I… son of a fish, he's right their red as cherries, weirdly I try to cover my cheeks with my scarf's Jojen just started to laugh.

"Stop laughing you ass"  
"You know what this reminds me of," he started to shake his index finger rhythmically to his small ever dying chuckles, "when you were twelve and found a valentines note on your desk, and the boy came at you with a flower when mom came to pick us up," he started to laugh harder, "you ran all the way home your face red,"

"Shut up," I replied

"And worse is when he came to our doorstep, how did you handle that?"

"I broke his nose" I said feeling the heat spread around my face.

"Just for him liking you? Yeesh I'm scared to even ask what you have planned for this kid"

"He doesn't like me, just bumped into me that's all"

"Oh, really? I've seen you fight for less, so I ask what you got planned for him?"

"I was gonna kick his ass" I said confidently as I felt the red disappear, nice to feel normal again.

"Was?" he replied confused

"Yeah," I responded, where was he going with this…

"As in you decided not to?"

"Yeah, so? Maybe I'm in a good mood," I said hoping that killed the conversation, I rather forget about that boy as soon as possible.

"When are you ever in a good mood?"

"You really want to question it?" He had that dopey look on his face he has when he captures moments and converts them to a story, countless stories to be spun and spun till he doesn't realize he's in this very moment but becomes an observer and inactive; that's usually fixed with a jab to the arm. I was gonna continue defending my choice not to assault a kid who has some screws loose until I heard powerful clacks of shoes on stairs, each clack commanding attention from a person in the crowd, we soon turned our heads to the sound…it was him the head master.

Tall slender man coming down the stairs, he had broad shoulders, side burns, wearing a deep crimson dress pants, coat, and a golden tie, he adjusted his coat slightly and cleared his throat; all noise died when he did.

"Good morning, my name is Tywin Lanister. Many of you may now me as the head master of this great institution that's been in my family since my great, great grandfather Lan Lanister. Some of you may know me as the owner of golden lion records, or the many compositions I made in my youth, most famously the 'rains of Castemere', and if you dig far enough a couple of my tracks I made in my years at Kent state"

Jojen was in awe, so was I; we were in the presence of the man who shaped music for twenty years and is still influential today an icon in music soon to be known as one of the greats like Bach, Mozart, Hendricks, or Bowie. He scanned his eyes having them scan us all like we were some kind of product, he's cold, calculating; maybe that's what it takes to be great.

"None of the matters, it only matters why you are here. I see a sea of young hopeful faces with aspirations of fame and fortune, here at the Lanister school for the performing arts we are here to bring out your best, taking your potential as a mark to surpass. But we cannot help you reach that dream if you do not cooperate with us, ultimately, success or failure is up to you, and only you."

He calmly turned around and climbed ten steps to a platform that lead to two separate stair cases, one going left and one going right. He faced us again and said, "Males to the right, females to the left."

I faced my brother and said a quick goodbye, he stood there for a moment and returned the goodbye with a "I'll see you later with a surprise," sometimes that kid can't be understood I just left it as is, do not have the time right now. I made my way upstairs each step picking up the rhythm in my heart, adding a stone in my gut, the woman in front of the door very tall, hair colored like straw, a bit of freckles on her face she seems to be staring down everyone that go through those door, I do not want to be on her list of people to crap on this school year. In the hall we all waited attentively as the last of us walked in, the she came in.

"I'm going to make it simple for all of you. There are two ways to get on my list," she stopped and looked around to a crowed of patient young women, "One, doing anything that is against school policy. Two, lying to me in my face," she's direct which is always a plus. Our groups slowly thinned out as she directed two students to their rooms we are at the end of the hallway and she opens up her mouth, "Meera Reed and Osha Tr…"

"Just Osha miss, if that's okay"

"That's just fine," she flashed a quick smile, she's friendly if she gets to know you well I can see that, "this is your room, your keys are on the coffee table." We said our thanks and entered in the room Osha held the door for me, we made our way in and the room was stunning. There were two couches made in the shape of an 'L', the smaller one was half the size of the larger one they boxed the coffee table we passed it and found our rooms.

"You get first pick Osha," I gestured to the room

"Thanks Meera", she walked to the bed furthest from the door and hopped on the bed crossing her legs and putting her arms behind her head giving out a small but noticeable sigh and looked at me.

"Kick back and relax, the hard part is over," she said sitting straight up and putting her legs over the bed and reaching down to the suitcase that was too big to be a carry on like my bags, we started to unpack and made small talk here and there, she's from Canada and is like a legit wanderer, barely home always out with a group of friends. I told her about Jojen and Louisiana or at least the section where I lived; she got in through a scholarship like Jojen and I. I honestly don't know who pays for a foster kid to go to a school like this without some assistance. We got a little more friendly and just talked about the kids we saw until I got a text from Jojen.

 _Meera guess who's my roommate_

 _Who?_

 _*Click to download image*_ I clicked to my surprise "No way…way"

"What?" said Osha, she sat next to me on my bed holding a pillow, "Remember the guy I told you about?"

"Yeah" she replied taking my phone, her face changed from uninterested to astonished.

"I can see why you didn't kick his ass, with that pretty face" she said jokingly

"He's not that cute," I said taking my phone away from her.

"So that's why your face is pink now?" she said before lightly tapping me with the pillow she was holding, I retaliated with a well place pillow hit to her face she laughed and so did I. "Ask your brother about him."

"Why?"

"To see what he's like…but from a distance"

"I'm not a stalker"

"Don't think of it as stalking, think about it like reconnaissance"

"Alright," she came closer, peering over my shoulder

 _Is he as weird as I think he is?_

 _Nah, he's actually really cool._

 _He mention me?_

 _K_

 _Bitch don't K me_

 _He doesn't know your name, I thought you were about to forget about him._

 _Not the point_

"Your brother is that kind of guy," Osha said, "well…. I guess you'll have to talk to this kid" she said getting up and headed to the bathroom, leaving me alone in the room, I decided to send one more text to Jojen.

 _What's his name?_ I shot that text and waited patiently, don't know why this texted felt like it took forever and why it made me slightly nervous to get the response.

 _Brandon Stark, why?_

 _Just wondering… is that hard to belive._

 _Just seems odd, I'm going to hit the showers see you at the cafeteria._

Brandon Stark, huh; fitting name if any for eyes like those.

Time passed and I took a shower, had a change of clothes and headed out the door to start the tour I'm running a little late, maybe that's intentional so I don't run into my brother for his safety. You think with a class this big you wouldn't run into the people you don't plan to running into, but there he was talking to my brother and a blonde haired boy his eyes lighting up the room, keeping the other boys captive in his speech.

Jojen looked my way and called me over, standing next to Brandon was Osha looking at me making a face, I walked up to the group and said a hi to everyone.

"Hi my name is Brandon Stark, we met earlier," he said having his hand outstretched

I met his hand with a shake, "Meera Reed, nice to make your acquaintance. Don't worry about the bags, it's fine" I said, and then we made our way to the cafeteria, the tension of worry melted away and was replaced with a smile. Oh gods. What's wrong with you Meera?


	3. Cafeteria (Jojen POV)

**Cafeteria**

 **Jojen**

Stepping out of the shower, drops of water making small puddles as they drop from my hair to the floor. Drying myself off, getting dressed it's the same the details don't bother me anymore; I sometimes don't even realize that I wear things backwards sometimes; I only notice is when my sister tells me about it… I really can't say why I can't seem to focus on the present, maybe it's the meds. But what I can tell you are the stories my mind can tell, all the little characters, the places, villains, and heroes if there really are such things. Stepping out I see Bran with a comb in hand, he says 'excuse me' and gets in front of the mirror parts his hair to the right, typical. Dark Auburn hair however really isn't that typical, but there's something unusual about him, he rarely seems to notice his surroundings when he's focused on task maybe that's how he does his craft; when he was setting up I took a picture of him and sent it to my sister, didn't know it would have an effect on her. Come to think of it no one has that affect on her, while girls her age were out fawning over MTV douche bags from teen wolf or whatever supernatural creature the TV's trying to romanticize, he really caught her attention. The PA came on, we have PA's in our rooms? Huh.

Students make your way back to the bottom of the stairs, and follow the guide. After your tour around the school you'll have lunch, don't worry it's not a bowl of brown.

You hear a small voice in the background of the intercom, seems to be a small argument. A new voice came on.

Disregard the last comment and make your way to the bottom of the stairs the intercom came off

"What was that about?" Brandon asked when he walked in the room

"Sounded like Varys and some other dude" I replied

"Who?"

"The bald dude from the front desk, remember?"

"Oh yeah," Brandon replied, "He cut off my mom mid sentence, he gives off a know it all vibe"

"Rumor has it that he does. Know how they say the ways have eyes and ears?"

"I think that's just a common saying," Brandon replied

"Well in this school. He's the eyes and ears you always hear about," I said and proceeded to walk out of the room with Brandon two steps behind me.

"There's no way" he replied

"You want to find out?" I said, "I rather not, but if you want to get strikes the first week be my guest Bran." Walking down the stairs we weaved through the sea of students to get to the guides, we waited in an ever growing pool of students, Brandon seems to recognizes one of the students, a gaunt boy with golden hair, green eyes and smooth peach skin with a slight hint of a tan.

"Hey Jojen get yourself over here and say hi to an old friend," he said waving his hands to call me over, I met the boy shook his hands the usually formalities, his name is Tommen Baratheon. He's a sociable kid, not really rambunctious but just enough to keep a conversation going, he's a pianist among other talents as Brandon prodded for him to tell. His parents are paying for this like his brother who's been here for two years now and about to graduate next year so long as he doesn't get expelled, his brother sounds like a Brat. We're all hitting it off we're about to start heading out, I turn to Tommen and asked him a bit about his taste in music, mostly it's pop and a few notable names in the alternative scene, Halsey, that poppy and Lana del ray.

"Lana del ray…Tommen? Is that you," Tommen turned around to face a tall girl with brown hair and brown eyes, he ran and gave her a hug which was promptly returned.

"Wait you know her?" I asked

"Uh yeah! This is Osha we were in a competition the last time I was Canada"

"Yep, haven't seen this one in a while," she ruffled up his hair as he tried to get out of the embrace, as soon as he did Osha looked surprised to see Brandon. Does he know her? Being polite as always Brandon introduced himself to Osha, a handshake turned to a hug.

"You look oddly familiar do I know you?" She said as she turned to me

"Jojen reed, nice to meet you Osha," I said as I stretched out my hand, she shook it and said, "your sister Meera is my roommate."

"Oh then where is she?"

"I think she's running a little late, shower and stuff"

"Sounds like her," I said then leaned close to her, "you saw the picture didn't you?" Brandon and Tommen were confused at my action, but Osha replied in a whisper, "yeah." We just looked at each other and nodded, the conversation continued I watched as this small group expanded and Osha made her way to Brandon's side, I have a clear view of the stairs and Meera's walking down the stairs. Curly hair in a messy bun, wearing an alligator necklace with an emerald as the eye, grey cardigan covering a white top, black jeans and converse, huh, classic Meera. I don't think she sees us, or is trying not to see us regardless I called her over.

"Meera!" I said at the top of my lungs, she looked my way I motioned my hands for her to come to the group, she reluctantly walked our way, my little shout alerted the group her way, she barely lifted her eyes in our direction when she got to the last step she had a brief smile, and walked towards us but her eyes were locked on Brandon. Brandon took two small steps, he's nervous, but their eyes are locked together, she seems to be a little flushed in the cheeks, what has Brandon done.

He said, "Hi my name is Brandon Stark, we met earlier," meet isn't the word I would use to describe it but okay, I'm glad to see that I'm not the only one who's way to interested in this meeting, Osha's face is glued to the event, they both looked worried like one miss step and it's all over, then Meera met his hand and responded "Meera Reed, nice to make your acquaintance. Don't worry about the bags, it's fine," a sweetness washed over her face the like which was unnatural for her, he looked happy. After a bit the conversation continued the tour started, to say the school the school was large is to say an understatement, they have two auditoriums one that just contains a small stage with three hundred small seats in the crowd, that's the minor one, it's backstage is connected by two music rooms where students are free to practice if there's a teacher in either, the halls were well lit, no lockers just small classrooms but plenty of them, there's a small septa on the far right of the school quit place to worship the seven, in the center of the school there's a fountain filled of salt water to worship the drowned god, and a weirwood tree forest near the school practically part of it, and I the center a heart tree where vows are spoken or a connection is made with the old gods. Our little group has become a bit separated, more scattered than we were when the tour started we were shoulder to shoulder mostly because of the limited room of the halls I mentioned prior but when we got to the grand auditorium the magnus opum of the school we all scattered in excitement Osha, Tommen, and I made it to the steps to get to the stage which could have fit an entire orchestra if need be, Meera and Bran hopped the stage, well Meera did it with ease Bran needed a little help and Meera was glad to do it, smile and all, well maybe because he made some weird noise trying to pull the rest of his body up, he didn't seem to mind the help. He stood on stage looking around as if seeing the faces of his family friends, and complete strangers, this is where they have the end of the year concert where all are invited, by end of year I mean December 30th the day before new year's eve, everyone and their grandmother is invited to see a student lead concert, and I do men everything is student runed, even the seating of the students and visitors. The stage was large but the audience was vast, easily more than double the seats of the little auditorium, accompanied with twelve balcony seats that can hold eight people each. The stage is beautiful, Brandon is center stage with Tommen to his right, Brandon is talking to a new girl, blonde, emerald eyes, slim and graceful frame , she's beautiful but has a resemblance to Tommen.

"Hey" I heard a voice say behind me, I turned to see a tall girl in a grey and black horizontal striped shirt, in black skinny jeans, it was Osha. "Don't you think you're staring a little too hard there?" she asked.

"Sorry I just can't seem to be here right now," I replied reluctantly, she seemed worried but mostly annoyed.

"Enjoying the moment or just not interested?" she looked puzzeled at me, maybe it's because of the dopy face my sister says I make when I'm off recording the details that stand out to me.

"I'm just taking it all in, all the face, this place mostly," I said while looking up at the ceiling, she snapping her fingers.

"what?"

"Let's go, our we're gonna miss out on the first meal," she said patting my right shoulder and darted down the stairs, I followed suit and made it to the hall leading to the cafeteria, on the walk there I talked to Myrcella the blonde girl from earlier, she's amazing, a red dress that had a skirt that went half way to her knees, it had short sleeves, a gold necklace with a lion on the pendant, I'd go more in detail but I would be revealing more of my character than I care to admit. In the hall way our group is split into two, Me, Meera, Myrcella, Tommen, Osha a full five steps behind Brandon, he is leading our little pack of students through the waves of other students he gives glances to check if we're right behind him, his eye's glowing with excitement now I can't tell if it's the school or the brief glances at my sister, our the glances she gave him, Meera won't admit it neither will he at first but hopefully I could persuade them to come out with it.

The lunch room was half the size of the magnus opum, easily one of the greatest locations schools, partly because of the smell of freshly cooked food, cinnamon slowly being baked into the fresh batch of cookies, the sizzling and the steam slowly pouring out of the kitchen where we go and get our food. Some things are the same from home, trays, lunch ladies, and assholes who cut the line saying "senior privilege" and the same mysterious tripping that seems to occur when people skip me or my sis, huh, weird. The lunch tables varied in size and shape, they were like booths, round tables, or ones fit for picnics, we chose a booth, I sat in the middle Tommen, Brandon, Myrcella to my right, Osha and Meera to my left. We dined on steak…genuine stake, given they are thin but delicious, savor taste that melts in your mouth, the cinnamon cookies smell strong and taste incredible, one bite and it almost melts in your mouth releasing a taste of sugar and cinnamon, we got a few moans out of the group from the taste of each food item.

"So…" I say getting the attention of the group, the myriad of voices in the background got quieter from our perspective, the cocktail party phenomenon kicks in and only we could hear each other. "We have two singers, a pianist, a drummer, a violinist and a dancer/guitar player, is that right Myrcella?"

"Yeah…I'm sorry I really am trying, I'm a bit shy… sorry guys," Myrcella said in her soft sweet voice.

"It's alright Myrcella, take your time there's no rush among friends, right guys," Brandon said looking at Myrcella, then to the rest of the group and returned his view to Myrcella, Myrcella looked at her tray and brushed her hair over her right ear, looked a Bran for a micro second looked back at her tray and smiled for a second.

The group nodded and said a variation of yes, oh they make it too easy.

"You didn't seem to mind Bran," I said calmly, the groups didn't notice that much except of Bran, Myrcella, and Meera…gotcha.

"Would you blame her, Bran's handsome," Osha said, "I also speak for Meera when I say that"

"No you do not," Meera quickly replied, a worried look appeared.

"So he's ugly is that what you're saying?" I replied looking my older sister in the eye, her face is priceless but deadly, makes me grateful for Osha right now. The group is a little uneasy right now, Tommen is trying not to smile but failing horribly, Brandon is trying to bury his face in his tray, Osha is laughing, Myrcella is hiding her face or is trying hard to hide it in Tommen's shoulder, and Meera is mouthing something to me 'I will end you', she's been saying that for years but never delivers.

"Bran isn't stunning," Meera started, "but he's not hard to look at," Meera said looking as confident as ever, Bran looks to find it funny and laugh.

"Not that bad, huh?" Bran said looking at Meera, "that's the nicest thing you said about me so far," the group started to laugh together and we all got comfortable. Myrcella was a lot more talkative that night, I asked to get her number before we all left the table, the table was surprised at my request that several ooh's and woops came out of their mouths, she gave it to me in secret when we left the lunch room before we got to the stairs.

Meera ran up to me her forearm on my throat, murder in her eyes, she's gonna end me gods save me now. "Look what ever game you're playing you need to stop now before you lose a couple of teeth," slowly pressing up on me, she let me breath and when I regain my breath.

"I don't need teeth to sing Meera," I said jokingly, she just raised her right arm

"Meera… is this a bad time," Brandon walked in on this assault in progress, I walked up two steps and said, "Not at all Brandon, I was just saying goodbye to my sis. I'll see you at the room okay." I said booking it up the stairs, taking a look at the two at the base of the stairs it looks like Meera's trying to explain the scene that just played out, Brandon seemed to be understanding found it funny even, I just stand here like a watchful owl record the events that followed. I left a short while after but when I got into the room I noticed a difference in the room when Brandon walked in.

"That's your sister?" he said surprised closing the door to the room, "yeah I thought the Reed part would give it away, or the green eyes." I said. He looked down at his left foot for a second and said, "I really didn't notice her eyes,"

"You're a bad liar Bran," he looks surprised, "and now I know your tick," I added.

"Have you been talking to my mom? Shit!" he said jolting to the laptop he setup, the screen was showing an incoming Skype call from Arya Stark.

On the other side of the line I hear and see six people, the Stark family. The patriarch Eddard Stark, the matriarch Catlyin Tully, the oldest son Robb, adopted son Jon snow, the oldest sister Sansa, and Arya. All of them happy to see him, asking him a million questions a second, I said a quick hello and I resumed with my nightly rituals to fall asleep overhearing the conversation that went on for about an hour before they signed off, apparently the youngest brother Rickon wasn't there till the very end because he was studying in the living room with a girl they joke is his girlfriend, we spent recapping the night and all we saw, I didn't want to push the Meera issue but I just had to know.

"So what did Meera tell you?" I asked bluntly, he didn't flinch but he wanted to fidget just a little.

"Just that she's glad her brother's roommate is 'normal enough' for her liking, and that if you are giving me any trouble just to come to her and she'll straiten you out," he said calmly, sounds like her but there was something more.

"And," I said coaxingly

"And what?" he said trying not to look at his feet, he made his way to his bed, pulling away the covers to get under the sheets, and rest his hands behind his head.

"Look I'm going to say it out right… I don't mind that Meera has a thing for you, she's her own woman and can make decisions and I think she picked a good man," I said calmly looking at his eyes, they are very expressive, spilling out discomfort. "I'm not that kind of brother to tell you not to get involved with my sister romantically, but don't play with her feelings man or we will have words."

He got up and said, "Look man it's not like that, she's a good person, fun, energetic, kind, and believe it or not sweet. I would never play with another person's emotions, especially my friends, I swear this by the old gods and the new," he said raising his right hand, I motioned him to stop that, he's an honorable man.

I got off my bed, and met him face to face, "just make it entirely apparent you only like her as a friend, alright?" I said to him before getting my PJ's and headed off to the bathroom, the tags are still on it and I pull them off. He seems to be telling the truth, no facial tick, no movement of his left foot, nothing to suggest he's lying, but the best lies have some truth to them. I pulled out my phone and opened my conversation with Meera, just to bug her I sent a _goodnight_ to her to see what kind of reaction I would get, what I got surprised me more _goodnight Brandon_ _J_ , I responded with _I'll tell him you said that sis_. When I got back in the room, Brandon was on his phone texting someone.

"I already told her I'd say goodnight to you," I said with a smirk on my face

"Who?" he asked

"Meera…" I said before saying goodnight and tuning off the lamp on my night stand. "Check my phone if you don't believe me Brandon, goodnight."

I want to see how this story unravels.


	4. Uniforms (Bran POV)

**Uniforms**

 **Brandon**

The day started all the same, five in the morning the sun barely peeking its head through the horizon, Jojen is still asleep, drool trailing down his face. My throats is dry, head pounding, body sore, I head to the kitchen and get myself a glass of water, the water undoing the pain I feel from waking up. I take socks, a gym shirt and shorts, and my running shoes putting them on, the halls are quiet, still lit like they were in the night, keys in my left pocket, phone in right. I make it out of the hall and down the stairs, ear buds in I can barely hear a thing.

"What are you doing out?" said a stern gruff voice, I looked over and saw a man towering six foot, he may look, and have the build of a security guard but with the cart of cleaning supplies he's given away as the janitor, his name tag says Sandor, but his build, thunderous voice, and eyes says terror.

"Hi I'm Brandon stark, new student here,"

"What are you doing out?"

"Just a morning jog," I responded, to the point he doesn't seem to be the type to waste time, he pulled out a ring of keys and waved for me to follow him, we made our to a smaller corridor under the left stair case, headed a couple of doors down and to the left, that lead to a track field.

"It needs some renovation, but it's up to code."

The cool morning air fills me, the dew on the field is immaculate, and the pavement is smooth as if it were new, "you could have convinced me that this was new," I said trying to make small conversation.

"You go to a school that's own by a Lanister, they make everything look more new than new," he said as a matter of fact, hiding the left side of his face as he walked away, "the door is open for when you want to come inside," he said.

"Thank you Mr…sorry I didn't quite get your name"

"Clegane, Sandor to you young man," he said before going inside. Not really talkative is he, either way I'll make do with what I have. Checking my phone it's six fourteen in the morning the sun has just recently come out, I set my phone to ring at seven fourteen, but the do not disturb function will turn off in five minutes. I'm not getting any texts from anybody anytime soon, even my most recent addition to my contacts, I have no real reason to get any texts at the moment which I'm thankful of, I have a weird need to answer texts or any messages as soon as possible a polite obsession. I put my ear buds in, turned the volume up and played my running playlist, and proceeded one foot in front of the other slowly getting faster with each step until I was at full jog, after a while I was running, the wind blowing in my face the music keeping my feet running to the beat. I took my strides to get myself ready for the day, each breath I take is a breath of my new life about to begin on Monday, there was a bit of fear if I was being completely honest but the running is calming me down to a reasonable level, still nervous about all that is about to come I pick up the pace almost to run away from these thoughts, but you can't run from your head only drown out the voices that come in your dark times.

I check my clock and I see that its fifteen minutes till my run is up, even though my legs burn I try to keep going to the best of my abilities, stopping here and there but still trying to take my mind off of the darker things that reside there, my phone starts to vibrate violently, must be my alarm.

 **Unknown:** _Hi it's Myrcella_

 **Unknown:** _Hi_

 **Jojen (2): (1)** _you snore in your sleep_ **(2)** _where are you? We get uniforms today, you need to be in the room in thirty_

 **Unknown (5): (1)** _Hey_ **(2)** _I'm gonna kill Jojen I swear_ **(3)** _I thought you texted_ **(4)** _didn't mean to send the smiley face_ **(5)** _…_ _hello_

Ah uniforms, the only thing I don't like about this school, who knows maybe they're comfortable. I hear far in the distance a voice high above me, I take a look and it seems someone sees me, I can't see who it is but it seems the figure is being pulled in the window by another, what dorm is that? I start walking back realizing the time, the door was open just like Sandor said, the air felt more lively in the hall, when I went up the stairs I almost bumped into Osha, but we did notice each other.

"You get my text?"

"Which one? I got like six of them" I said while showing her my phone, she looked trying not to touch my shoulder, to say I'm sweaty is an understatement, she's trying hard not to comment on it. "Sorry I went running this morning."

"I saw," she said with a weird look, almost a smirk almost a smile.

"What does that mean?"

"I mean I saw you this morning, from my window damn near fell out to get your attention," she said confidently.

"That was you! Meera pulled you in, I was wondering who that was…who else saw…?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is that breakfast is gonna start soon and after that we get uniforms," she said while bolting down the stairs leaving me to weave up the stairs and making my way into the room. There I see Jojen on the couch watching the news, brushing his teeth as his eyes are fixed to the oncoming story which, made my way into the bathroom with a change of clothes, took my shower. Left the bathroom to Jojen standing in front of me toothbrush still in mouth, I move past him and into the room to put my shoes on.

"Brandon," I heard down from the hall

"What?" I replied

"Pass me my pills; it's on my nightstand will ya"

I took the bottle and walked over to the bathroom and saw Jojen with a small glass of water took the bottle and took one pill, and we made our way to the hall way almost out the door I hear a voice when my hand touched the door.

"Stark," a strong voice, footsteps getting louder I turn around and I see Mr. Lanister, "Saw that you ran this morning," he said with a proud look on his face.

"Yeah I went early to have good start on the day…how did you"

"Sandor told me and Ms. Tarth"

"Ms. Tarth?"

"The supervisor of the female dorms," he said pulling out his phone and read a text from who I assume is Ms. Tarth saying that a boy is on the track field and how Cleganne might get in trouble if she didn't find the reactions funny.

"What's funny about that?"

"Apparently a girl nearly fell from a window trying to see who it was so, you caught the attention of some of the other girls," he said nearly dying, "I knew it you little ah," he said doing small light jabs, we shared a laugh and I continued my way with Jojen to the cafeteria before we got in I stopped him.

"Why does Meera want to kill you?" I said, he looks up like he's trying to remember what he did this time, he snaps his fingers like a revelation came to him.

"Last night"

"What about it?"

"The goodnight text I got from her"

"I didn't check, what did she say," he showed me her text, " _good night Brandon_ _J_ _"_ I now understood, I never did send that goodnight text. "Hold on," I pulled out my phone and I sent a quick text (text: _Morning Meera_ ) and made my way in the room, this morning the room smelt of eggs, bacon, freshly baked bread, and assorted coffee, we made our way into the line I was dying to eat something. I got an English muffin, a small bit of butter on it that was slowly melting as the steam of the bread left its crunchy surface, an apple, a small portion of scrambled eggs and some OJ. Jojen got something just completely odd, scrambled eggs, a piece of toast, jelly, ham, a milk, what's weird about it is that he put the jell on the egg, ham on the bread without any butter, or spread of any kind, and the milk is cold and without anything, no cereal, powder of any kind, which isn't that odd but still off the wall. We made it out of line and saw Osha, Myrcella, and Tommen sitting at a table out in the open almost in the center of the lunch room, "stay next to me Jojen, rather not visit you in the nurses room," he just nodded.

"Morning," I said simply to the group, I got a cheery morning from Myrcella, a groggy hi from Tommen still wiping eye crude from his face, Osha biting into her apple said morning that sounded like a brief mumble. "What's wrong with you Tommen, you sound and look awful"

"More so than usual" said Myrcella jokingly

"Ha ha ha…ugh…I feel worse than I look, I slept late and the beds are uncomfortable," he said before he proceeded to eat his food half asleep, left hand on his cheek softly chewing his food, his voice was gruff and soaked in pain.

"Where's…" Jojen said before a distinctly sweet voice came out of the blue

"Couldn't y'all wait for me, I know the breakfast good but" she yawned and continued "couldn't y'all have waited" Meera said. She took her place across from me, and started to eat her breakfast, three waffles draped in maple syrup, a biscuit, milk and OJ. She looked up at me, "Brandon how did you get on the track?" Meera asked "Do tell" Osha said eagerly, leaning in.

"The janitor Sandor Cleganne, tall, scary dude, built like a security guard, has a comb over," I said everyone looked confused, I looked around to see if I could find him, "he's here somewhere," in the distance I hear

"Oh seven hells!" in that same thunderous voice from before, my group shook, Tommen was pulled out of his half awake state, and in the distance we saw the tall, brooding man that I saw before still wit the cart of cleaning supplies. A kid tripped and spilled every content on his tray on the floor, milk, syrup, and egg where everywhere, worst of all it was in front of the garbage can, his job was almost done for him but he's now on clean up duty, he's violently cursing under his breath, the boy still under Sandor's shadow looking up at the titan of a man in complete fear.

I got up taking one last bite of my English muffin and eggs, and downing my OJ and made my way to the sight, "I don't think that's a good idea Bran," said Tommen in fear. I walked over there to see a terrified student run away from the lumbering giant. "Nice to see you again Sandor," I said while getting a couple of paper towels from the cart, picking up remnants of egg and tossing it in the garbage can, Sandor was stuck for a second in disbelief of the help that he was getting, but he got a couple of paper towels to clean up the milk, he got up and threw away the damp papers, "I'll take it from here little lord," he said "go on to your little friends, where ever they are," he said taking out the mop, my small group of friends came behind me with paper towels prepared to help Sandor and I in out cleaning attempts, I can see the fear in their eyes in his presence, all but Meera. Tommen's eyes were fixed on the left side of Sandor's face I didn't understand why until, I took a look and I can see the burnt scared skin that was under the hair, the bumpy charred skin red like the fire that must have consumed it years ago. "He's our prince," Meera said jokingly ruffling up my hair, Sandor seemed to find that a little funny as he cracked a little smile, I moved to the part of the wall that was hit by milk the rest soon followed and helped clean the wall, "we're glad to help Sandor, Jojen can you see if that kid is okay" I said

"Your grace," he said as he bowed and walked away.

"I'll take the rest from here," Sandor said, "go on I don't want to trouble you anymore"

"No trouble," I said getting up and throwing away the paper towels we used, "see you around Sandor."

"Have a good day Brandon"

We walked towards Jojen, he was alone by himself at the table of ours, and apparently the kid ran out of the lunch room out of sheer terror and embarrassment. I took my apple and bit right into it, the juices were sweet. We threw away our lunch trays, and walking away from the lunch room Mr. Lanister was there giving me a thumbs up, our little group was striding together own the halls as if we owned them, each step ours. To my left Myrcella, to my right Meera, behind me Jojen, Tommen and Osha.

"I think the uniforms are being given out in the small auditorium," Myrcella said, "they look beautiful, the skirts aren't that long, but we get like two different uniforms, ones for when we perform, and one for class, the skirts look beautiful and the uniforms make the boys look handsome," she said letting out a little giggle

"I don't do dresses or skirts," Osha said nearly rolling her eyes out of her head

"You haven't seen them, they could look great on you," Myrcella replied

"All I know is that they better not have me in a gods damned bow tie, I'll tell you what," Jojen said assertively.

"What do you have against bowties?" Osha said

"They make me look like an idiot," Jojen said in replied

"That dopey look does that already" Osha said jabbing him in the arm, he quickly poked her in the sides causing a little squeal, Meera laughed at Osha's comment.

"I hopped you shaved your legs, or did you bring the swamp with us here," Jojen said looking at Meera, Meera Stepped towards his direction, putting my hands out to separate the two possible combatants, my hand in front of Meera, my heart is pounding as if I laid my hand on her. "Let's not do this here alright?"

"I'm just warning you Bran, you might see some underbrush instead of legs," Jojen said Meera trying to get closer my hand on her collar bone.

"I'm sure Meera will look good in a skirt, and you'll look very intelligent in a bowtie," I said hoping to deescalate the situation, Meera had this sour face turned away and said "whatever" and kept walking, we all kept walking Osha broke the tense air by saying, "So Meera's the only one that'll look good in a skirt?" Meera cocked her head at Osha, "I mean, she's not the only one who'll look good," she said flipping her hair and we all laughed, my phone buzzed, it's a text (Meera: Good morning Bran, sorry I didn't say it at the table) well that's good to know. The PA system came on.

 ** _New students please make your way to the small auditorium for your uniforms, thank you_**

"Well let's go, I want to see these uniforms," Meera said running to the end of the hall, we soon followed and got to the front of the line, I was the second person in the line behind Meera. She had a long sleeved turquoise shirt, black jeans that were fairly fitted outlining…that's not important I tried to tell myself, her hair was down to her shoulders, a beautiful hazel brown only matched by her memorizing eyes, she isn't the southern belle one would read in an old western novel old Nan would read to me when my mother insisted scary stories were not appropriate for a child my age, but the scary stories were always my favorite, the rat cook, and the long night. But what I remember from the southern novellas, women wearing flashy clothing, a distinct southern drawl to their voice always elongating words in the middle, always married to some equally rich respectable gentlemen, hoopskirts, corsets, gloves, and tanned even if lightly. No, Meera can seem to care less about fashion, wearing practical clothes that have some artistic flare to them, dress seem to be her bane almost a way to repel her, she reminds me of Arya in the way she almost detested the idea of gender roles defining who they should be, they know who they are and don't care much for what people want them to be like, I admire that, her cheeks look soft and rosy, her hair is curly and a sea of hazel, her eyes green like the grass in spring wild and free, her skin a light peach clear of any blemishes save a few scares that she got from climbing when she was much younger this much she told me.

 _The night before (orientation)_

I made my way to the base of the stairs, and I see Jojen in a choke hold Meera pushing herself to intimidate the frighten Jojen even more, better time than never I guess. I approached the two; I can almost make out their mumbling, "I don't need teeth to sing Meera," Jojen said jokingly, Meera promptly lifted her right arm to strike him, I have to step in now.

"Meera…is this a bad time," I said hoping to stop her wrath, Jojen backed away as Meera turned to face me, "Not at all Brandon, I was just saying goodbye to my sis. I'll see you at the room okay," he said as he quickly went up the stairs, I gulped maybe she's a little bit more violent than I thought, there it is, her eyes touch the floor, her left hand pushing hair over her ear.

"Uh….um… Bran I…"

"Don't worry I grew up in a house of brothers and a competitive sister, we lost our baby teeth to each other at some point," I said jokingly, cracking a small smile, she returned it with slight chuckle and tension leaving her face.

"I just wanted to talk for a bit before heading off"

"With me?"

"Who else?"

"Maybe Myrcella, you two look…close"

I laughed, "Her, Tommen and I are practically family, out fathers are practically brothers growing up together in North Carolina. I met that kid and his sister when we were in grade school," I said assuring Meera

"That's good to know, so you're my brother's roommate?"

"That I am"

"Well if he gives you any trouble, just tell me I'll put the fear of the gods in them,"

"That you will, I bet" I said, we laughed for a bit and I broke the silence, "if this isn't to forward can I have your number?" I waited, she seems to be calculating weighing the pros and finally giving me an answer.

"Give me your number," she said

"Alright, just don't let it go to waste alright," I dictated my number to her, she slowly clicking away, and when the last number was pushed into the phone I didn't know what to say.

"Goodbyes are always so weird for me," I said

"I'll make it simple," she said then hugged me, she felt warm, her cheeks small flames on my cold skin, she had her arms around my shoulders, gave a brief embrace back my arms just under her shoulders, we parted and I was greeted by a smile staring back at me, "good night stark, I'll text you," she said while walking up the stairs, "I promise."

 _In the room the night of orientation_

I wonder if she's gonna text soon, I thought as I slowly drifted off to sleep staring at my charging my phone, did she forget or is she dead asleep. I started to text Tommen, just telling him to give Myrcella my number because I forgot to earlier in the night, Jojen came in the room, though the room was dark I could still see the smirk on his face.

"I already told her I'd say goodnight to you," he said, what is he talking about

"Who?" I said actually wondering

"Meera… Check my phone if you don't believe me Brandon, goodnight." He said, I looked at his still glowing phone tempted to checked what he was saying was true, the glow fading away slowly to black, I muted my phone until six to go running, I'll silence it until the end of my run.

 _Present_

I head to the clerk on the right side where the male uniforms were, an elderly man who looked like father time sat, coke bottle glasses extending his vision to that of his youth.

"Your name?" He said looking down into the list

"Brandon Stark sir," I replied, I saw him look through the names and came upon mine

"Ah yes here, go to the fifth row, and tell the woman your name and she'll tell you the rest, I said thank you and made my way to the young women. She was young, fairly tall, slender, long black hair, a hint of tan on her skin, to say she was pretty would be an insult, never the less she pointed me to a changing room and handed my common uniform (as she called it) she said that someone will tend to me if my uniform was tight or unpleasant in any way, I found my way to a changing room, opened the uniform and put it on. It was an interesting uniform to say the least, grey dress pants, grey blazer, a white dress shirt that reached down to my wrist, the tie was stripped red and gold, ties are strange for me mostly because I have yet to master a Windsor knot so I did a quick knot. Dress shirt tucked into pants, cap toe dress shoe shined to look like an obsidian mirror the laces crisp and new, tie snug around my throat, each but+ton fastened, and coat over it all like a cloak of sorts, I stepped out old clothes in hand, I looked in the mirror and I was impressed, I was really impressed to the detail of the cuff links, belt, and pants button. The cuff links and pants button had the sigil of the school, a golden lion on a red field, embroided on the my chest of my coat was the lion the scarlet gave life to the lifeless grey, behind the lion was a gold shield, around it the words of the school, "hear me roar," I uttered feeling delighted as I did.

"Is that how you roar?" a voice said behind me, I turned to see Meera dressed in the uniform the school gave to the women. Her hair still flowed freely to her shoulders, she was wearing the same grey coat as I was, the lion a bit lifted and a tad bit distorted, a red lrzyou with a golden button connecting the two ears that was a golden pin with a small red lion, the same white dress shirt, the skirt a mix of red and gold half way to her knee, her legs were smooth not a blemish I could see, smooth like porcelain and pure like a summer cloud, the shoes seem to be black flats.

"Where I'm from the wolves howl, don't know how to roar yet"

"Clever Bran, very clever," she said looking a bit uncomfortable of the dress she had on her, fidgeting at the skirt keeping her eyes away from me and at the pecking hand

"Uncomfortable it seems"

"Just making sure it doesn't ride higher that it already is," she said still fidgeting at the skirt, the skirt eagerly dancing with the hand giving brief glimpses of her thigh.

"Told you" I said

"Huh? What did you tell me?" she replied

"You'd look good in a dress," I said jokingly but a bit of truth was there

"You don't look half bad yourself" She said with a hint of laughter

"Half bad from not that bad, must be the light or your eyes" I said

"I was trying to complement Bran" she said

"I was too, but I hear no thank you" I replied wanting to hear a complement

"Well…thank you your grace," she laughed and did a curtsy, but there was sincerity in her voice.

"Thank you lady reed, you honor me," I said bowing, and gave out a small laugh. We walked out together old clothes over our arms, we walked to the woman from before and said the uniforms were satisfactory, she said the rest will come tomorrow at eight to each student, and the performance uniform will come at the same time. We walked through the halls to make our way to Vayrs to get out schedules, on the way we made small conversation to keep the mood light I learned a little more about her, and she learned more about me.

"So what's your schedule like tomorrow?"

"What do you mean?"

"We have one more day of freedom before classes start," I started she looks a little worried by the realization of school soon to begin. "I was wondering if you would be up to joining the group to have one more hoorah before classes start, what do you say?"

"Any ideas?" she said with curiosity in her eyes

"There's a small concert close by," I said

"Who?"

"A group called the sons of the harpy, they're up and coming, not well know but they're good"

"Jojen would love that, I gotten into some of their songs, sounds like fun I'm in"

"Have you heard of the unsullied?"

"Yeah, who hasn't!?" her voice matching her excitement

"Rumor has it…the sons of the harpy are opening for them. They're opening for the mystery stars, rumor has it that it's the unsullied." I said trying to hide my giddy nature

"Let's tell the group, we should all go!" she said excited but stopped, "how are we going to get in?"

"An old family friend owns the local where the show is going to take place, my mom told him to save a few tickets for me. Didn't even know she had that kind of power."

"It's a present for getting into the school, but there's a catch"

"Being?" she said hastly

"We have to be with little finger the whole show…plus side his office has a great view of the stage, and doesn't smell like shady bar." I added, she didn't seem fazed her excitement and mine growing for the show that we will see tomorrow, when we got together later that night at the cafeteria we all got hyped for tomorrow and I told my mother to ask little finger if he has six tickets to spare, and he did, everyone was trying to figure out what they were trying to wear while Meera and I made our way out to the main hall, I told her goodnight and we made our way to our dorms, I ended my night by setting my alarm to go off early in the morning for another run, texted my parents and Arya a goodnight, I got into a brief convo with Arya and she was super jealous, that I got to see a live show when she was barred from seeing the faceless men live on their Valar Dohaeris tour when they passed through Elk, but it was interrupted with a text from Meera. It was lyrics to the siege a song from the sons of the Harpy's first album, Meereen, I can tell she was excited so was I, I responded with an Unsullied meme to see if she will get it, she did, said goodnight and went to sleep. I felt cold under my covers, shaking, this is another cold not from the room but from dark necessities, gods please keep these needs from me.


End file.
